


Lari [Zephys x Nakroth]

by AliennaZ



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, M/M, POV Second Person, Semi-Canonical Character, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliennaZ/pseuds/AliennaZ
Summary: Zephys tanpa lelah bertanya pada Nakroth untuk berlari, kabur dari kekangan dunia. Dan teruntuk Nakroth, ia membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk memutuskan jawabannya, hingga ia tiba pada suatu titik simpulan yang pasti.
Relationships: Zephys/Nakroth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lari [Zephys x Nakroth]

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom : Arena of Valor
> 
> Language : Bahasa
> 
> Pairing : Zephys x Nakroth
> 
> Rate : T
> 
> By Alienna Zero
> 
> (Note : Cerita ini bersifat semi-canon dan tidak ada urusan dengan lore game asli)
> 
> *** ENJOY ***

_"Bila semua telah berakhir, maukah kamu lari dari sini bersamaku?"_

Aku tak menyangka kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu saat ini.

Aku hanya mendengar, tanpa menatap mata. Memikirkan jawaban macam apa yang akan kuberi padamu.

_" ... Lalu kita akan bebas, tanpa perlu terikat aturan dunia baru yang akan terbentuk seusai perang nanti. Hidup bersama, berdua, tenang, jauh dari kegelapan ataupun cahaya."_

_"Kutunggu jawabanmu."_

*******

Kuda-kuda perang berpacu saling adu. Pedang berayun dan senjata saling meluka. Sihir-sihir terbang dan jatuh di udara.

Kengerian di medan ini terasa begitu nyata.

Nyata.

Terutama saat aku melihatmu membantai mereka lawanmu tanpa ampun.

Ah tidak, bukan hanya dirimu, tetapi kita.

Darah segar mengalir di senjatamu. Tapi itu tidak menggubris nuranimu, tidak pula sedikitpun menggores hatimu yang sekarang tengah beku.

Kita semua membeku. Sudah berapa lama?

Awalnya kupikir tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini, demi sesuatu yang ingin kucapai, yang ingin kucari. Ini semua tak jadi masalah.

Namun sisi lain diriku jadi gila kerenanya.

> _"Aku ingin lari."_
> 
> _"Darah-darah ini terlalu menyesakkan paru-paruku."_
> 
> _"Jugapun menyakiti pikiranku."_

Aku berpikir sendiri dalam benakku.

Tanpa kusadari kamu selalu diam-diam memerhatikanku. Dan membuatku terkejut seraya kamu berkata lagi padaku malam ini.

"Bila semua telah berakhir, maukah kamu lari dari sini bersamaku?"

Tetapi kali ini aku sudah punya jawaban pasti. Aku menatap mata amethyst indah milikmu—seluruh wajah tampanmu.

Bibir ranumku menjawab, "Tentu, aku mau."

Kamu mengelus rambut perak putih panjangku dengan tanganmu yang kokoh.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti akan jawab begitu, Pria Kecilku." Kemudian kamu memelukku.

"Sisi manusiawimu selalu memenangkanku." Kamu tertawa kecil. Aku balas dengan senyum. Lalu kita saling berciuman.

Namun, cahaya dari sepasang mata merah milik _Sang Raja_ di kegelapan itu menatap tidak suka.


End file.
